Let's Talk About It
by HangingOnYourEveryWord
Summary: Edward and Bella have a serious talk. One-shot. Summer between Twilight and New Moon. BxE, Rated T just in case. Open to a title change, cause I'm horrible at titles :P. PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT AN!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, though I wish I was Bella Swan sometimes. **

**Author's Note: Once this popped into my head I couldn't stop thinking about it. I really think instead of Edward and Bella having the same 5 minute argument every day about changing her they needed to talk about it. And there are a few points that no one has ever brought up before, that I know of, (ex. Edward putting himself in her place, as the human.. you'll see) that I _really really _wanted to bring up. **

**So let me know what you think. Btw, this is a one- shot unless I decide to change that. **

Let's Talk About It

"Ugh.." I groaned. I was so tired. I was over at the Cullen's today and Alice, of course, figured out a way to get me and Edward to agree to her playing 'Bella Barbie' with me.

Her excuse was that she remembered nothing of her human life and she wanted to have these experiences with me, a human. Tricky, little pixie.

"I'm sorry, Bella. You know how Alice is. At least she promised not to do it again for a month," Edward said from where he was sitting next to me on the bed while he played with a curl of my hair. He said it sympathetically, though he looked like he was enjoying the outcome. Which made me feel a little better about pretending to be a doll all day.

"I know, but my neck hurts from holding my head in the weirdest positions all day," I replied while I rolled my head around, trying to crack my neck.

He didn't reply but he did ever so gently grab my neck, which stopped me from rolling my head, before slowly massaging it. I moaned, it felt so good.

"You know, even though this is the best massage I've ever had.. mm.. if I was like you I wouldn't have to be in pain. I could probably stay in any position I wanted for as long as I wanted."

His hands paused for a minute before continuing.

"Bella.. you know how I feel about this. You don't even know what you're asking for," he said with a tone that clearly meant he didn't want to talk about this. But for some irrational reason I got mad.

"Then, why don't you tell me what I'm asking for. Tell me everything about being a vampire. Edward even if we don't agree with each other, I think we need to talk about this. I don't want to have to keep arguing with you. I hate it." My voice started off angrily before becoming sad.

He stopped massaging before lightly turning me around to face him. His eyes were smoldering, with sadness but also defeat. We were going to talk about this and he knew it, though he didn't like it.

He sighed heavily and closed his eyes for a moment before speaking. "Okay Bella, let's talk about this."

He spent the next 20 to 30 minutes telling me everything, and I mean _everything_, about being a vampire. He talked about all the bad things like the pain about the transformation (which scared me a little, I don't exactly like pain, though I would do anything for him), the struggle of resisting blood, and not being able to have children. He also told me the parts he liked. He loved the exhilaration of running, being able to learn so many things so much better, seeing things he couldn't when he was a human. Everything. All of it. And even with all the bad parts, I wanted to be with him forever. And I was going to make him see that.

"Edward.. Now that you've told me everything and I already know why you don't want to change me.. would you listen to my side? Will you _try_ to understand what I tell you?" He nodded.

"Edward, I want to be with you forever. I know you would do anything for me, but have you ever thought that it might be like that for me? That I would do _anything_, anything at all for you. Because I love you."

He looked ready to interrupt but I held up my hand to stop him.

"Just let my finish.. please?" My voice was soft. I wanted to do this right. If I was going to convince him, I needed to tell him anything that would help him understand.

"I know being a vampire isn't perfect. Far from it, from what you've said. But could you think of the good things that would happen if you changed me? We could be together forever, Edward. We could be equals. You wouldn't have to be careful with me. We could truly be with each other. We could travel the world from time to time. Could you imagine it Edward? How great our forever could be?" I could see the look in his eyes and though I haven't won him over yet, I knew I was close.

I continued, "Even though I'd have to lose my family.. I'd gain a whole new one. Your family, Edward. I already think of them as mine too. I can't live without you, Edward. Just like you said before. _You are my life now._ You always will be. But have you thought of how hard it would be to live our lives with me growing older every day? It would be hard Edward. Harder than we need it to be. And.. before you say anything, put your self in my place. Imagine you were the human. You wouldn't feel equal. You would be scared of growing older. Edward.. if you were the human and I the vampire, wouldn't you want to be changed too? Wouldn't you want that forever with me. Wouldn't you do _anything, _like.. change into a vampire, even if I didn't ask you to. Even if I though you might regret it. Edward, your life as a vampire isn't perfect.. but if you truly love me, wouldn't that life be perfect if we could live that life together?"

I couldn't help it, I started crying. How could I not when all I wanted was to be with him forever and he wouldn't allow it? But I had to hope that maybe, just maybe he would understand. Understand enough to change me into a vampire even.

xXx

Edward was quiet after that. I couldn't read his eyes, so I didn't have any idea to what he was thinking.

He just wiped and kissed my tears away until they were gone. Then he tenderly kissed my lips before laying me down with him under the covers, stroking my hair repeatedly, and saying softly, soothingly, "Sleep, my love. Let my think, while you sleep."

And I could only hope that was a good thing. That he was actually going to think about things. And I was glad to sleep in his arms, not only for the comfort but if I slept I wouldn't have to wait nervously for possibly hours while he thought. The thought was nerve-wracking so I pushed those thoughts away and turned my thoughts into dreams of Edward and I lying in our meadow, both of us sparkling beautifully under the sun.

xXx

When I woke up the next morning it was to the smell of what had to be a delicious breakfast. Wait.. breakfast?

I ran downstairs (trying not to trip of course) to find Edward, gorgeous as ever, cooking me breakfast. Cooking! Something was.. not wrong. But different. Definitely different.

When I was in reach of him, he turned around with my favorite crooked smile on his face. He pecked me on the lips before saying sweetly, " Good morning, love. How did you sleep?" Then he turned around and at vampire speed put the breakfast on a plate, placed it on the counter, picked me up and placed me on the chair in front of the plate.

"Good Morning.." I said suspiciously. "I slept fine, thank you."

After a few moments of him watching me eat, I turned back to him.

"What's all this about?"

"What? I can't give my beautiful girlfriend a delicious breakfast?" He asked with an innocent smile.

I just gave him a look. I wanted to hope for the best but I was more than suspicious about what this meant.

He sighed, though he still had a smile on his face.

"Well, while you were sleeping, I was thinking.."

"Hm... about what?" I was less then a little impatient.

"About what you said last night." Like I didn't already know.

"..And what exactly do you think about it?"

"That maybe you were right. I put myself in your position and I have to admit I would have wanted to be changed into a vampire. But you also have to understand where I'm coming from, Bella. I couldn't bear putting you through any more pain."

Before I could contradict that last statement, he continued.

"The pain of the transformation and of resisting blood but.. if I was being honest, I'm scared. Scared that I'll lose you during the transformation even if there's a rare chance that would happen but, I'm also terrified that you'll regret being a vampire and.. you'll hate me." He said it so softly, so heartbrokenly that I started crying again.

"Oh.. Edward. I could never hate you. Didn't you ever think I might have similar fears, too? Sometimes I get scared that if you do change me you won't love anymore cause.. I might be too different. Or the bloodlust while I'm a newborn will be too much and I'll lose myself or worse, hurt you."

"Bella.. my love, even when you're a newborn you couldn't hurt me. And you wouldn't lose yourself that completely. It would just be hard because of your mood swings sometimes but you would never change and I will _always_ love you."

Wait.. "Did you say when..?"

He smiled sheepishly.

"Yes."

"Oh Edward!" I couldn't help myself. I kissed him. Hard. Until I had to pull away for air.

He chuckled, "Bella, though I'm glad you're so excited but I have 2 conditions."

I groaned. Oh no..

"Bella.." He scolded though he was smiling. "The first one is you wait until after graduation. So you.. have time to say goodbye." I was about to argue when he got to the last part and I started to understand. He was so thoughtful.

"Oh.. Edward. Thank you for thinking of that for me. Because even though I'd rather be changed sooner, I do need time to say goodbye, I just didn't realize it until now."

I paused, saddened by the thought of saying goodbye to everybody, before continuing, "So.. what was the second condition..?" I was a little nervous about that.

He got down own own knee, took my left hand in his, and popped open a box from his pocket with his other hand. That definitely wasn't what I expected.

"Holy crow.." I said shakily, with tears in my eyes.

"Bella.. will you marry me?"

And when he looked up at me with his golden, smoldering eyes through his thick, dark lashes I couldn't help but whisper, "Yes, Edward. Yes."

**So did you like it? It was my first one-shot. I don't know if I liked the way I ended it but the sentence I was going to put after that I didn't like. It sounded too.. corny. =D**

**If you guys think I should continue this and make a story I might. Key word, _might_. It really depends. I would have to get a few people asking for it (so I know it's a story people will like) and I would have make an outline/plot/whatever you wanna call it written down so I can write the story quicker then _Stranger Than Fiction_.**

**Anyways. Review and.. you might one day meet Robert Pattinson. Key word. _Might_. :-) **

**-Loren**


	2. Author's Note

**FOR THOSE WHO DON'T WANT TO READ THE WHOLE AN, PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING: The AN is to let you know that I will be starting the next chapter today && hopefully posting it today. If I do it will be replacing this AN; so watch out for that update! Also, if you want to know what is going on with my other story _Stranger Than Fiction_ then please read the full AN down below. That is all :)**

**Full AN: Hey guys :) Sorry, it's been awhile. But today I will be starting the next chapter to _Automatically_ and hopefully will have it posted by the end of the day. The last few weeks of summer have been a little busy for me and so will the next few weeks. The reason I haven't had time to write more is because I've had a _crazy_ amount of summer reading to do, & I still have a lot more. I also have a 4 day vacation starting next wednesday && then I'll have a full week before school starts up again. Hopefully, I'll finish summer reading before wednesday and then I can you that free week to write some more for Automatically. Also, I had received a review asking about Stranger Than Fiction and realized that, while I had wrote something on my profile about the progress of the story, I hadn't written an AN about it. So I'm sure the majority of you don't know my plans concerning Stranger Than Fiction yet. If you haven't read what's on my profile, then please read the following below:**

"**I've decided to put this on hiatus because (due to inspiration from LilyandJamesforever02) I have decided to do one of those 'Cullens read the books before Bella come to Forks' stories but with a twist. Instead Bella will be reading it (like at the beginning of the story) but you will see the books' words and her commentary along with someone else's. So once I get those done, I will be editing and fixing all the original chapters and then writing and posting new chapters to this story. Although I have started writing the first part of the series, I'm sorry to say it'll probably be a while before I start posting and really focusing on this set of stories. I really want to get Automatically done first. When I do have timeline concerning when Automatically should be finished and this set started I will post another AN."**

**So, hopefully that should answer any questions you have about my stories. If not, feel free to PM me. Once again, I will be starting the next chapter of Automatically today so it should be posted either later tonight or maybe tomorrow. Don't forget to look out for that update!**

**Thanks for taking the time to read,**

**Loren :)**


End file.
